civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
United Provinces of Civ (Nation)
The United Provinces of Civ is a mega-nation proposed by miner_frost and founded by InvaderXYZ on February 2nd, 2018. It was originally composed of towns from the Republic of Zen, the Northern Coalition, Imperii, Blood, UnitedKingdom, and Osso. Despite its rough start and issues with stability, the nation manages to find its way each time; continuing the fight for freedom against the militaristic oppression of the world. History The Crimean Proposal (February 2018) The United Provinces of Civ was first created February 2nd, 2018. It was created after the meeting at Crimea, which was proposed by miner_frost, as an effort to preserve Civ Wars as a server. After the onset of the Dark Ages of December 2017 and January 2018, with the average number of players being roughly four or five during this period, the 2nd of February saw an end to this, with 16 players on during the meeting at Crimea. The meeting lasted roughly two hours, with the nation being officially created under President InvaderXYZ at 8:30 EST, and the meeting ending soon after. Those in attendance consisted of miner_frost, Boywolfpup, bladeboy24, InvaderXYZ, Slimdude, ItsTheLoneWolf, PardoFC, EDEJS, IC3D_ZOMBIE, Hooson, TheLastLynx, and Cypher44H. The first order of business was the construction of Capital City. Hours after the formation of the city, President InvaderXYZ proposed a document known as the First Governmental Declaration of the UPC; which would later become to be known as the nations Constitution. However, due to the server being shut down for several days and the subsequent roll back, the nation had to be remade on February 5th, 2018, with a lot less cities than before; slowly regaining each of them over time. Foundation Era (February 2018) The first few days after the meeting were rough, primarily due to the rollback, as well as internal struggles, starting with the Osso Civil War. Prior to the nations founding, several of the UPC's Magistrates were supplying The Lunar Empire against Osso in their Civil War. This proved to be a problem as others were on good terms with Osso. The Second Meeting of the UPC led to the Presidential Order that all war be prohibited for the next two weeks. This issue was followed by SlimDude's resignation from the server, as well as miner_frost leaving the nation in favor of warmongering (although partly prompted by the former event). As a result of SlimDude's resignation, an election was held to replace the mayorship between IC3D_Zombie and _StarlightNight_ (aka NoBoomJr) on February 6th, 2018; ending in a victory for IC3D_Zombie. Although a recount was called by the losing party, it was denied by the Magistrates. Despite these setbacks, the nation was still strong. The nation's resolve was tested when miner_frost attacked UPCWolftopia on February 7th, threatening war against the newly formed union. With the co-ordinates from the Crimean Proposal and a new Commander in the form of _StarlightNight_, the nation was ready to fight back. On the 9th, SlimDude gave a formal farewell speech to the nation; with _StarlightNight_ leaving the nation the following day to form SS-4. During this time, the UPC decided to aid Osso and UPCWolftopia against miner_frost's attacks; with Wolftopia claiming to re-join the nation after the war was over. Things nearly boiled up into a true conflict when SS-4 declared their alliance with miner_frost; beginning their conquest against Osso. President InvaderXYZ declared that this event will make or break the nation. Not long after, war was declared on the UPC by SS-4. On February 11th, 2018, miner_frost backed out of the conflict, unsure he could win. President InvaderXYZ sat down with _StarlightNight_ of SS-4 to discuss negotiations. Although _StarlightNight_ was adamant on the conquest of Osso and obtaining power, she piqued his interest with an offer of resources. As a result of her diplomatic efforts, a two-week ceasefire was agreed upon. The resources were planned to be collected and given to _StarlightNight_ during this time. However, server downtime and player inactivity led to the exchange being put off until a later date; effectively avoiding the war. With the threat of _StarlightNight_ attacking New Amnem, SlimDude returned to the mayor of the city on February 20th, 2018. That same day, he challenged President InvaderXYZ to an election, After thinking it over and deciding that it was about time for newer, more active leadership, she agreed to the election on February 21st, 2018. The results were finalized that very night, with SlimDude winning the vote at 62%; utilizing his inactive population to gain votes. Soon, SlimDude was sworn in as President of the United Provinces by InvaderXYZ; beginning a new era for the nation. 'Frontier Era' (February 2018) Luck struck the UPC when the Star Conflict occurred on the night of the election. The Grand Venic Imperium and the Lunar Empire joined forces to take down the capital of SS-4; effectively destroying it and exiling _StarlightNight_, voiding any resources that were offered to them in exchange for peace. Meanwhile, with five different bills he wanted to pass, President SlimDude was ready to revolutionize the nation. On February 22nd, 2018, the Third Meeting of the UPC took place. There President SlimDude introduced the Fortification Act to the Council, submitted the proposal to joining the ILLTA, and opened the investigation into the bombing of miner_fort's town: Dreadfort (Previously Crimea). The latter was controversial, but the UPC held together as they investigated the bombing; with Boywolfpup as the prime suspect which was later proving to be false. With the first two passing, the Council of Magistrates also granted formal independence to NBG. With the reassignment of the Presidential Roles, things were looking up for the United Provinces of Civ. The following day, evidence surfaced that not only proved Boywolfpup innocent, but declared Shushino and SupGamingHamster of the Imperium guilty of the act. This, along with the denouncement of SlimDude for annexing Olvibon on that same day, led to the proposal to leave the ILLTA. The proposal barely passed. Eventually, such disagreements dissolved into all-out war between The Lunarian Empire, The Grand Venic Imperium, and Loner against Blood. Split on who to support, the nation decided to abstain from the war. But soon, the war would be at their very doorstep. When the aforementioned war broke out, dubbed "World War I", President Slimdude resolved to supply Blood with resources, only to be denied by the Council. They would only soon find out that on February 23rd, 2018, Olvibon would be bombed by the Grand Venic Imperium; found guilty as the same cannon from Bloodfort was left at the scene of the attack, the President citing their annexation of the city as motive. This led to the proposal of a declaration of war on the Grand Venic Imperium in retaliation. The proposal was highly contested by bladeboy24 and Boywolfpup, leaving it in the air. Getting tired of an inactive Council, President SlimDude reorganized the Magistrates himself to form a more active Council. Through this, he passed the Industrialization Act and the Election Clause, new terms proposed by bladeboy24 that would set the rules for Presidential Terms and Elections. Meanwhile, Blood Forces crushed the Lunarian Empire and Loner; knocking them both out of the war. Taking this opportunity, CodyTheHuskey and the nation of Loner, was annexed. Blood would then go on to defeat Shushino and the Grand Venic Imperium; the latter of which would send spies PhantomBlade and Nowp to inside New Amnem and take it down. With these new developments, Magistrates InvaderXYZ and HumanFullOfTrash voted in favour of war; leading to the UPC joining it's first full-frontal war against the Grand Venic Imperium, with even more retaliation inside the nation. The nation soon began preparing for war on February 24th, 2018; developing the technologies for splatter cannons and potion guns. The following day, the nation launched its first attack on the Imperial City, the capital of the GVI. However, this battle ended in a devastating loss, as five of the seven troops were defeated; in addition to the allied Soulfire Soldiers. Mere hours after the attack, President SlimDude negotiated a ceasefire with the GVI; resulting in the return of items stolen from the fallen, closed borders, and a public apology. On February 26th, 2018, President SlimDude confessed to having faked the bombing of Olvibon in order to gain justification in the war against the Grand Venic Imperium. The Council of Magistrates quickly convened to discuss a vote of no confidence; unable to decide on a verdict. During the proceedings, it was also revealed that Magistrate bladeboy24 was forced to pay for the damages of the war out of pocket. With the new information coming to light, Magistrates InvaderXYZ and IC3D_Zombie proposed a bill to amend the Constitution; changing it so that a unanimous vote was no longer needed to impeach a president, just a simple majority. This sealed President SlimDude's fate, the Council of Magistrates impeaching him in a vote that totaled 4-1; Magistrate Boywolfpup the only one voting against. Accepting his impeachment, President Slimdude used his final acts in office to establish the Provincial Medal of Freedom, the highest honour in the UPC; awarding it to Magistrate InvaderXYZ for her efforts as a former President. Afterwards, he negotiated a white peace withe the GVI, hopefully setting the UPC up for a better relationship. However, things went awry when Former President SlimDude decided to take his case to the Supreme Court Justice, IC3D_Zombie; claiming that to amend the constitution is unconstitutional and he should not be impeached. With the whole nation against him, he threatened to overthrow the government using his mercenaries; before declaring martial law and disbanding the nation in a disastrous tantrum of rage. The nation shattered as he quickly became aware of what he had just done. Quickly, Magistrate InvaderXYZ reformed the United Provinces of Civ again and began piecing together all they had lost. Angered by what had happened, IC3D_Zombie led the Sacking of New Amnem; beginning with a simple bombing that lead to the UPC and the GVI coming together to attack New Amnem. InvaderXYZ was self-appointed the President Pro-Temp and quickly got things on track towards the goal of reconstruction of the nation post-disaster. New Amnem was dejected, XeonAlliance was disbanded by ObbyRav, and Parispolis seceded after a misunderstanding in the government. Still, President Pro-Temp began to pass new bills that would prevent this from happening again; and began laying the groundwork for whichever President wins the election on March 2nd, later that week. That following day, Adelaide and Olvibon were re-added the the Union. Adelaide was reorganized into the Teborteian Province while Olvibon was restored to the Wolven Province. Following this, President Pro-Temp InvaderXYZ met with Supreme Leader SupGamingHamster of Luna and The God Emperor Shushino of the Grand Venic Imperium to help kickstart a new organization that would be similar to the United Nations, yet to be named. The Magistrates agreed with the President and as such, the United Provinces joined forces with the two nations; forming a three-way alliance in-between them. Government The United Provinces of Civ has a bit of a unique form of government. It requires regular input from appointed Magistrates who preside over the organized Provinces; which encapsulate townships run by Governors who interact with their Magistrates; who represent them on the Federal Level. The system of governing was established in the First Governmental Document of the UPC; written by President InvaderXYZ at the beginning of her term. It was unanimously accepted, and is considered the Constitution of the nation. Within the document, the government was split into three tiers of power: The President, The Council of Magistrates, and the Governors of Townships. This allows each province to have their own internal government, corresponding with Federal Government. The President As stated within the aforementioned document: "The role of the President of the United Provinces of Civ is not just to lead the nation to glory but to help mediate between the provinces; to solve disputes as well as direct the provinces towards a collective goal..." The President holds more power than any other position, and presides over a council; akin to the system of governing in the Republic of Zen. However, the Council of Magistrates holds more power over the President than in the example. Initially, there was no mention of elections within the document; but a clause added on February 23rd, 2018, ensured that a new President shall be elected every month; preventing three consecutive terms but allowing three non-consecutive terms. This was proposed by Magistrate bladeboy24 of Terminus. The President: Powers * The President is to solve disputes in-between provinces, and has the final say on the matter. * The President can give direct orders to a province; but said orders can be easily overturned by a simple-majority agreement between the Council of Magistrates as to not create a kind of Dictator. * The President can only be removed by a majority decision of the Council of Magistrates. ** It was originally stated to be a unanimous decision; but was amended to majority. * The President can propose Bills that become law if the Council of Magistrates pass them. * The President can choose to adjourn the council at any-time for purposes concerning the nation. * The President can vote on actions currently under consideration by the Council as if a Magistrate. * It is also the role of the President to document the nation’s history; both textually and visually. The President: List of Presidents The Council of Magistrates As stated within the Governmental Declaration: "The Council of Magistrates consists of the selected leaders of the divided provinces within the United Provinces of Civ. Each of these Magistrates, as well as a select few officials, convenes to vote on actions that affect the whole nation, such as war, alliances, international trade agreements, etc." The Council operates directly under the President, and keeps them in check. It consists of those that run each of the Provinces, as well as their selected aides. Together, these Magistrates represent their respective provinces by voting on issues at the Federal Level. The Council of Magistrates: Powers * A Magistrate is appointed as the leader of a Province, and runs it as they see fit. * Magistrates can also be appointed to the Council if they are Governors of a town with two or more people and have spoken about it with their corresponding Magistrate/Province Leader. * Magistrates are allowed to propose actions during meeting adjournments; but can be denied by the President if it does not follow goals of the administration, or would be harmful to the nation. ** This can be overturned by a simple-majority of the Magistrates voting to overturn. * To pass actions, there has to be a 2/3rds agreement among the Magistrates; with exceptions. ** It requires only a simple-majority to veto a direct order from the President. ** Actions that involve the personal property of residents/Magistrates must be unanimous. * Each Magistrate has an assigned role by the President to help carry out on the national level. If a Magistrate is appointed by another Magistrate, the latter is to be assigned a role under the former unless an exception is absolutely required. Provinces As implied by the name United Provinces of Civ, the nation itself is divided into Provinces. Each Province is overseen by a Magistrate; who governs over the Governors and Townships within each Province. Provinces are allowed their own internal governments, concurring with the Federal Government. Founding Provinces These are the cities and provinces that made up the nation at the time of its founding. The UPC was a sprawling nation during this time. This would soon be re-organized five days later, due to the major changes to the territories. Second Organization On February 7th, 2018, the Provinces were reorganized as such. During this time, the English Province as well as Adelaide had yet to be officially added to the nation. Only a few days later, the English and Crimean Provinces would be done away with; due to inactivity as well as secession. Current Organization Following the beginning of reconstruction after the failed insurgency by SlimDude, President InvaderXYZ reorganized the provinces in the following order. Originally, Parispolis was in the French Province; but a misunderstanding caused them to leave. Adelaide was moved to the Teborteian Province for balancing issues. Cities Current Cities These are the cities currently a part of the United Provinces of Civ, each resides within a province. Previous Cities These are all cities that were previously a part of the United Provinces of Civ; but are no longer currently. These cities either left, or were not added after the rollback prior to February 5th, 2018. Category:Nations